


As Long As You Need

by Believer_No_K006



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Choi Saeran has Anxiety, Gen, M/M, Magenta (mentioned), Recovering Choi Saeran, Seven’s Good Ending Saeran, Songfic, Wishful Thinking, negative thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believer_No_K006/pseuds/Believer_No_K006
Summary: One question constantly runs through the mind of Saeran Choi. Why? He hadn’t known so much. He knew two things for sure— he knew he had liked his window, and he knew that Yoosung had always come to see him upon his visits.-Song: Bird Song; Florence + The MachinePairing: Yoosung Kim/Saeran ChoiCan be viewed as either Romantic or PlatonicNo Beta we die like menWritten in one night, there will be mistakes.
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Kim Yoosung, Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	As Long As You Need

_ Well I didn’t tell anyone.. _

It wasn’t uncommon for certain members of the RFA to spend their time with Saeyoung at his home, especially now that his brother had been found and it had been far safer to reveal where exactly he lived. Although he’d still been an agent, Seven certainly wasn’t planning on leaving his brother on his own again. Giving Saeran his own room within his unnecessarily large house was just the first step of it all— Saeyoung encouraged his twin to go out with him whenever he visited any of the others but Saeran had never exactly spoken to the others much. 

_ But a bird flew by~ _

The only RFA members he commonly spoke to had been Yoosung and MC, seeing as Saeyoung more commonly had visited Yoosung, forcing Saeran to come along with him, and MC had quite literally lived with them— so it was impossible to avoid her. 

_ Saw what I’d done, he set up a nest outside.. _

Saeran was aware of MC’s feeling towards him. She didn’t like him. He knew that for sure. But who could truly blame her. After everything he’d done to her and the rest of the RFA, he was surprised that his own brother hadn’t truly turned him away this time. He always found it funny how gullible Yoosung could be. 

He was always the most trusting out of them all— he’d also been the main one to willingly talk to Saeran more than the others. 

_ And he sang about..what I’d become.  _

Saeran wasn’t an idiot. He knew what the others saw him as. Unstable. The only reason they kept him around had been because of Saeyoung. Even he knew that. Which is why he kept to himself whenever they came over— saying hello to Yoosung whenever he hunted him down within the home before returning to looking longingly out the window that he had within his room, grateful that he’d been allowed to have one.

_ He sang so loud, sang so clear. I was afraid all the neighbors would hear.  _

He’d always loved nature. It had always been something he’d longed for, something he could never get within Magenta— but here he was now. Separated by nothing but a piece of glass and a room full of people who he believed hadn’t liked him. 

Well.

All but two people of course. 

_ So I invited him in, just to reason with him. I promised I wouldn’t do it again.  _

Yoosung and Saeyoung. He knew of their friendship, but what he didn’t know was why Yoosung had purposefully been nice to Saeran without needing to be. He didn’t need to hunt him down everytime he came over to Saeyoung’s home. Yoosung certainly didn’t need to invite him to play his video game with him anytime he saw the mint eyed twin watching the two of them play together. 

_ But he sang louder and louder inside the house.  _

Saeran couldn’t put his finger on it. He couldn’t put his finger on why Yoosung had interested him to this point— he knew that his past was most likely just what had interested Yoosung in him. But he seemed, almost too nice to do that. The smiles Yoosung flashed towards Saeran— those were real, he could tell. But why? Why him of all people? 

_ And no I couldn’t get him out. Stood on it to make him stop.  _

Yoosung could’ve chosen quite literally anyone. What could he be trying to gain from speaking to Saeran? It didn’t make sense to him. 

_ I picked up the bird and above the din. I said “That’s the last song you’ll ever sing.” _

A knock upon the doorway followed by a muffled voice quickly brought Saeran out of his spiraling thoughts. His sharp blue gaze quickly darting away from the window and towards the man in his doorway. Yoosung. He’d nearly forgotten; Saeyoung and him had been scheduled to play together today. The two of them out in the group room, which Saeyoung had just  _ loved _ to call the ‘Family Room’, while Saeran remained in his room as usual— switching between his own computer and the window until the sun had set and the small flower bush outside his window would no longer be visible. 

_ Held him down, broke his neck. Taught him a lesson he wouldn’t forget.  _

Neither of them spoke for a moment— Saeran was sure he’d heard him speak before, but he hadn’t known what. 

“You okay?” An almost childlike voice asked with a light chuckle to end the somewhat serious question. A voice Saeran certainly knew all too well. 

_ But in my dreams began to creep.  _

“Why?” Was the only word that could find its way through the twin’s mouth. Why was Yoosung here? Why did Yoosung feel the need to speak to him every time he’d come over? Why Yoosung? Why him.

_ That old familiar, Tweet. Tweet. Tweet. _

Yoosung raised an unknowing brow to his question, motioning forward to ask if he could come in in order to show that he’d actually respected Saeran’s boundaries— unlike Saeyoung who chose to run into his safe space without a care in the world. With a moment of hesitation, Saeran allowed him to come in, scooting closer to the wall beside his window as he offered Yoosung a space beside him. 

“You look worried-“ Yoosung began, explaining himself for his original question although that hadn’t been what Saeran had been asking about.

_ I opened my mouth to scream and shout _ . 

“No-“ Saeran began, his snappy voice harshly cutting Yoosung off, opening his mouth to quickly apologize out of habit before Yoosung shook his head— showing that he understood. He was thankful for that. 

“Why are you— like this..to me?” He finished, his previous thoughts returning, wanting to flood Yoosung with questions but also not wanting to ruin his day with his twin. He needed answers but he was sure that if he’d ruined the student’s day it would only leave him with an even worse feeling within his gut. 

_ I waved my arms and flapped about.  _

“Because you’re you.” Yoosung began causing Saeran to look back towards him, finding his focus once more seeing as it had momentarily been taken by the window once more. 

_ But I couldn’t scream and I couldn’t shout.  _

Opening his mouth to speak once more, it was Saeran’s turn to be cut off. 

“You haven’t been here that long, but that doesn’t mean you should be alone. I just think you need some time to get used to everyone.” He continued, a smile sitting upon his lips as he spoke to the previous hacker, looking down at the paler hands that had rested upon Saeran’s own legs. 

_ The song was coming from my mouth.  _

Yoosung looked to Saeran for a moment as he reached for his hand, pausing to give the twin a moment to move his hands away or keep them in place for him if he wished to do so. Saeran didn’t move. 

And so, Yoosung took his hand within his own— rough calloused hands from hours upon hours sitting at a computer hacking met with hands, nearly as calloused for a very different reason. Yoosung didn’t link their fingers, he didn’t need to in order to know that Saeran would know what he meant next.

“And I’ll wait as long as i need to-“ 

  
  
  
  



End file.
